Everytime I Fall
by wickedfaerygirl
Summary: Hermione suffers a heartbreak over the summer and returns to Hogwart's with a closed heart and given the job of saving a certain Slytherin...but will he have to save her? FIRST Harry Potter Fic no flames pls.
1. Everytime I Fall

* * *

I own nothing…sue me and you won't get much…

Hermione Granger sighed as she tried to move as quickly as possible down the corridor in the Hogwart's Express. Many of the first-year students were nervously standing around like cattle, afraid to move, lest an older student notice them and make fun. Finally, after managing to shift through, she found an empty compartment and quickly moved in and sat down. She left the curtains showing the corridor up so that Harry and Ron would be able to find her.

She was still dressed in Muggle clothing, a pair of blue jeans, and a tight-fitting black t-shirt with a pink faery on it. Her curls were pulled back into a ponytail.

After the door had shut, the sounds coming from outside quieted considerably. Looking out the window, Hermione could see families outside on the platform. Ron's family had just come through the barrier and Hermione smiled at the chaotic way they went about saying good-bye. A moment later, Harry appeared and was immediately pulled into a bear hug by Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione was about to open the window to get their attention when the door to her compartment opened. She turned with a slight gasp, surprised. Draco Malfoy stood in the door, a sneer on his face and his arms crossed.

"What do _you_ want, Malfoy?" Hermione almost spat out.

"Oh nothing. I'm just here to tell you that as head boy and head girl, we have a car to ourselves at the front."

"Well as I'm sure my presence isn't required, I'll let you make the most of the space." Hermione glared.

"Oh, it's required, at least towards the end. We have a meeting with the prefects."

"Well, until then, I'll stay here thanks." Hermione tried to make it obvious he should leave.

Draco smiled. "Suit yourself. I'll see you later."

He winked at her and Hermione snorted in disgust as he closed the door to the compartment and left.

Hermione sat down quickly, a strange, fluttering feeling in her stomach. Draco had changed physically over the summer. It was their 7th and final year at Hogwart's, and during the past 6 years, Draco hadn't grown much and had retained many boyish features. But now, well, he certainly wasn't a boy anymore. He'd grown to a height of about 6'4 and, while he'd been wearing his robes, it was obvious he had gained a lot of muscle.

Just then the door opened again, interrupting her thoughts, and Ron and Harry burst in.

"Hermione! Where have you been all summer? You missed everything!" Ron said breathlessly as he took a seat.

"Yeah, we went everywhere!" Harry sounded quite excited to tell stories of the summer he and Ron had spent traveling over Europe.

Hermione prepared for a few hours of listening.

* * *

Draco shook his head as he walked away from the compartment Hermione was in. She'd been steadily maturing over the last few years, but over the last summer she seemed to have become more beautiful than ever. While her curls hadn't straightened out entirely, they'd become looser and wavier and her hair had darkened to a soft brown color. She' lost her girlish figure and had a body he'd kill to touch. And those eyes…

"Draco!" Draco turned to see Pansy Parkinson hurrying towards him. He masked a groan of annoyance and nodded at her. "How was your summer!" She squealed as she hugged him. Draco lightly hugged her, then hurriedly stepped back.

"It was all right." He tried to think of an excuse to get away from her before she could talk anymore. "I…uh…have to…I have a meeting! Head boy and all that!" He said quickly, backing up almost in a run. Pansy grinned widely and nodded as he hurried off.

Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he stepped through the doors into the next car. She'd have kept him there all day if she could. He walked quickly until he reached the car reserved for head boy and head girl. Stepping in, he quickly moved to recline on the couch. He had a lot of time to waste before the meeting, and nothing to, since he was in there by himself.

Moments later, he'd drifted to sleep, visions of a certain Gryffindor in his head.

* * *

After two hours, Hermione was beginning to get tired of listening to Harry and Ron. They'd pretty much done the same thing in every city they visited : Gotten drunk, set fire to something, and woken up face down in the street the next day. She finally got a reprieve when the compartment door opened and Ron's younger sister, Ginny, stepped in.

"Hi Hermione!" She said as she took a seat.

"Hi, Ginny."

"Enjoying the stories of their trip?" Ginny rolled her eyes, making it clear she'd already heard.

"Oh yeah." Hermione laughed.

Ron caught on to the sarcasm. "It was a _good_ trip!"

Harry nodded defiantly in agreement.

"Oh, I believe you." Hermione smirked.

"So, how was your summer?" Ginny asked.

"Pretty good. Got all my homework done…"

"HOMEWORK?" Ron and Harry both jumped up and ran for their trunks, nearly breaking the locks trying to get them open. Soon the two boys were surrounded by books, quills, and pieces of parchment, scribbling furiously.

Hermione and Ginny shook their heads. Their attention was diverted when the refreshment cart stopped outside in the corridor. The two hurried out and bought some of everything, then sat back down, smugly munching away while Ron and Harry struggled to finish their work.

A few hours later, just as the two boys finished, a knock came at the door. Hermione opened it and Draco stood outside, smirking.

"Time to go."

He turned on his heel and walked away quickly. Turning around, Hermione saw Ron and Harry glaring at the spot where Draco had been.

"What did _he_ want!" Ron growled out.

"Head boy/Head girl meeting. I have to go." Hermione sighed as she slipped her robes on over clothes.

"You're not going to be alone with him." Harry jumped up.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Relax, the prefects will be there, too."

"Well, if anything happens to you, he's dead!" Ron said, obviously quite enraged.

Hermione nodded as she grabbed her trunk and started walking down the corridor. When she reached the reserved car, she quickly opened the door, pushed her trunk in, and sat down in the nearest chair. Only Draco was there, seated across the car.

"Where are the prefects?" Hermione asked, gazing around.

"They're coming." Draco had a smug smile plastered across his face.

"How soon? I'd rather spend as little time alone with you as possible."

Draco laughed. "Harsh. But you're just going to have to get used to me. As head boy and girl, we share everything, including our own dormitory, common room and bathroom included."

Hermione stared at him in shock. "Since when?" Up until last year, the head boys and girls had stayed in their respective houses.

"Since my father specially requested it."

"Why would Dumbledore grant any request of your father's?"

"Oh, my father made it worth his while." Draco smirked.

"Money." Hermione glared. "I can't believe this."

"Dumbledore said he had his own reasons for allowing it, which I'm sure he'll enlighten you with."

Hermione shook her head. " I hate you! I will _not_ share any amount of living space with you!"

Draco stood. "You think I;m happy about it…mudblood!" He hissed.

"Don't call me that!" Hermione shrieked, jumping to her feet. "Who the hell do you think you are anyway? Fuck you Draco!"

Draco smirked. "Somebody's got a temper."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak and Draco swooped down and kissed her. For a moment, she stood there in shock, then pushed him back and slapped him.

"Don't ever touch me." She seethed at the arrogant look on his face.

Before anything else could happen, there was a knock and the prefects entered.

* * *

Once at the school, Hermione hurried off the train to catch up with Ron and Harry. She was still furious, but decided it was better not to tell them what had happened. The three hopped into a coach together and set off for Hogwart's.

"Did he touch you?" Ron said, holding his wand menacingly.

"No." Hermione said tersely, making it clear it was not a subject she wanted to continue to discuss.

The rest of the ride was spent in small talk. By the time they arrived at the front doors of the school, Hermione had completely forgotten about the incident with Draco. The students hurried up the stairs and into the Great Hall for the Start-Of-Year Banquet and to watch the first years get sorted.

As everyone took their seats, the teachers began to file in from a door at the end of the hall. Everyone craned their necks to see who the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was. So far, they saw no one new, and the space normally reserved for the DADA teacher remained empty.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry glance at each other, surprised. While the DADA teacher changed from year to year, they had never started the year without one before.

As the day continued, the first years were sorted and the feast begun. Hermione glanced at the Slytherin table a few times, catching Malfoy sneering at her every time.

Rolling her eyes, she turned to speak to the others at her table, including Lavender and Parvati. Lavender and Parvati had traveled to Paris over break and could only talk about the shopping they had done.

At the head of the hall, Dumbledore cleared his throat. The student body quieted.

"I'm sure you are wondering where your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is. He will be late, unfortunately, due to extenuating circumstances and will not be here until next week. Until then, all Defense Against the Dark Arts classes are canceled." The room erupted in cheers. Dumbledore smiled before continuing. "Also, I am proud to announce this year's Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Ms. Granger I will need to speak with you after the feast. That is all for tonight. Enjoy your dessert."

With a wave of Dumbledore's hand, the dinner plates vanished and plates of cakes, puddings, and cookies appeared.

The students set in and shortly after, it was announced it was time to go to their Houses. As the other students filed out, Hermione walked up to the Teacher's table where Dumbledore sat waiting patiently.

"Professor Dumbledore, you wanted to speak to me?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger, by now I'm sure you are aware that Head Boy and Head Girl now have their own private quarters, because of a generous donation from Lucius Malfoy. However, I have my own reasons for allowing this. As of this year, Draco Malfoy is eligible to become a Death Eater. And it's starting to look as if he is ready to follow in his father's foot steps. This cannot happen for reasons I cannot explain to you now. All I can say is that you are the only one who can stop this. The only other way is to kill him, and that I do not, and can not, advocate."

"How can I stop him?" Hermione was beyond confused.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll find a way." Dumbledore smiled. "But it's time you got to your room."

Hermione nodded, mumbled "Good night," and turned to leave. The Hall was empty now. As she walked through the door, she realized she had no idea where her new quarters were. She was about to go back to ask Dumbledore where they were when a voice spoke from the shadows.

"Lost?"

"No." Hermione snapped.

Draco shook his head. "Follow me."

Hermione reluctantly followed Draco down a hallway she had never seen before. They reacheda carved oak door that led to stairs going up. After two flights of stairs, they reached another door, and, finally, the rooms. The first room was a common room, a fire already roaring in the fireplace. There was a spacious sofa and two armchairs, as well as two desks by the window. On either side of the fireplace were stairs going up. Hermione could only guess the one with a lion emblazoned over the doorway led to her room. On the other side of the room were two doors that obviously led to the bathrooms.

"Well, I'll be in my room." Hermione said as she moved towards the stairs.

"Just a minute." Draco moved into her path.

"What?"

"I think I deserve an apology."

"For what?" Hermione started.

"This…" Draco turned his face into the firelight and showed Hermione the bright red hand mark across his face.

"Why the hell should I apologize for that!" Hermione shrieked.

"Because it hurt!" Draco roared.

"You shouldn't have kissed me if you didn't want to get slapped, then!" Hermione crossed her arms and glared.

"You can't say you didn't like the kiss." Draco laughed. "Or were you disappointed it wasn't your precious Viktor?"

"Shut up!" Hermione screamed, tears spilling over, down her face.

Draco, stopped, shocked at the reaction he had caused. "I didn't mean to make you cry…:"

"Well, you did!" Hermione sat down on the bottom step, her face in her hands. "It's not even really you, it's him!"

"Oh…what happened?"

"He lied, he cheated, swore it wasn't true, and then dumped me for the stupid bitch."

"Oh…who was it?"

"That stupid Fleur." Hermione was obviously seething as she said the name.

"Oh…I'm sorry."

Hermione shook her head and stood. "Just leave me alone, ok?" She slowly trudged up the stairs, leaving Draco staring after her from below.

Once in her room, she shut the door and locked it. Without even unpacking her trunk, she lay down on her bed and began to sob. All the memories of the summer had returned. Viktor sneaking off all the time when she went to stay at his castle, the strangely beautiful owl that fluttered through the rooms at odd hours of the night, and the day she'd found out, walking in on them in the parlor.

But the more she thought about it, the less it hurt, and the more she realized she could think of nothing but Draco's lips on hers.

First Harry Potter Fan Fic, please R/R and don't be too harsh!


	2. Help Needed

Draco watched Hermione walk up the stairs, a terrible feeling in his stomach. He had never meant to make her cry. He was just so jealous of Viktor. For as long as Draco could remember, he'd been practically at war with himself because of the love he felt for the curly-haired girl he now shared living quarters with. But he'd known that the image of his family preceded him and as long as she knew what his father was, she would never want him. So, he chose to live up to the image, by being as cruel to her as he possibly could.

He was, genuinely, not a very nice guy, because that was all he knew growing up. But Hermione did something to him, made him want to change. To be…good. Whether that meant losing his family and his friends or not.

He hadn't meant to kiss her earlier on the train. He hadn't been thinking. All he saw when she screamed at him was her lips, so naturally, he kissed them.

"Fuck…" He sighed, sitting down in one of the two overstuffed armchairs. "Now she's definitely not going to want to talk to me."

Hermione lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, replaying the kiss over and over again in her head. The more she thought about it, the less disgusted she was and the more she wished that she hadn't pushed him away.

"Snap out of it Hermione, he's just playing with you." She muttered to herself. After the disastrous events of the summer, she had sworn to lock her heart away forever. There was no way she was going to go through all that pain all over again. No way she was going to let some guy into her heart, just so he could rip it up and stomp all over it when the next hot piece of ass came along.

She stood up and walked over to the full length mirror that stood next to her bed. She looked herself up and down. She'd lost a lot of weight since everything with Viktor had happened. For weeks, the thought of food had made her ill. Even now, she could barely stomach more than a little. Tonight at the feast had been the most she'd eaten in a long time, for appearance's sake.

Hermione had changed her wardrobe entirely, in an attempt to emulate Fleur, hoping it might have some kind of effect on Viktor…and nothing. He had eyes for no one but Fleur, who was messing with him and every other guy she could find. Shaking her head, she changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke slowly. The sun was peeping through the gaps in the curtains over her window and, behind the curtains, something was rapping softly on the panes of glass. Hermione threw the covers off and lazily made her way over to the window. She threw open the curtains to find Hedwig hopping on the ledge, a roll of parchment tied to her leg. Quickly opening the window, she offered her arm to Hedwig, who gently hopped on, sticking out the leg with parchment attached to it. Hermione quickly took the parchment off.

"I don't have anything to feed you with, so you'd better hurry back to Harry." Hermione smiled as Hedwig hooted a good-bye and took flight back out the window. She unrolled the parchment and sat on her bed to read it.

_Hermione_

_Are you all right? He hasn't hurt you has he? If he has, me and Ron will KILL him! If you're not too tired, we're waiting for you down by the lake._

_Harry _

Hermione dressed quickly and rushed down to the common room. The fire was out and the room was freezing. Draco was asleep in one of the armchairs, obviously frozen, as he was shivering in his sleep. She was about to just leave and let him be cold ("He's an asshole, he deserves to be uncomfortable once in his life.") but thought better of it and picked up the blanket hanging over the back of the sofa and spread it over him. He murmured something in his sleep, then was silent.

Hermione continued out the door and down the stairs. Once she reached the hall, she broke into a run, which she kept up until she was a few yards from the lake. Harry and Ron were laying on the shore, obviously sleeping. Hermione stifled a giggle, then walked to the lake, cupping some water in her hands and then tossing it at the two sleeping boys, who awoke with a start.

"What the…Hermione!" Harry shouted, agitated. Ron had an extremely confused look on his face.

"Good morning boys!" Hermione laughed as she sat between them.

"Yeah." Harry muttered, wiping the droplets of water from his clothes.

"What'd you guys want to meet down here for?"

"Harry had a dream last night." Ron said as he wiped the sleep from his eyes."

Hermione turned and stared at Harry. "What happened?"

"I saw Voldemort." Ron flinched at the name Harry spoke. "Growing in strength again. He's ready to embrace new members, and he's already got a few selected. Including our Head Boy. Once he has Malfoy in his army, we're done for."

Hermione bit her lip. "That's not good."

"No, it most certainly is not." Ron was now attempting to stay awake by propping his still-drooping head up on his hands. He yawned widely as he began to speak again. "But how can we stop him?"

"I doubt we can." Harry sighed.

Hermione shook her head. "Let's not jump to conclusions. We can always figure out something."

"Yeah, like kill 'im." Ron was now slumped forward, half-asleep.

"No. No killing. There's got to be a way." Hermione was afraid to tell her two best friends that she would play a role in this way that would save Malfoy.

"He's to stubborn. His whole life he's been taught to be evil. How are we supposed to change that?" Harry looked genuinely confused.

Hermione shrugged. "Be nice? Remember the immortal words of the Beatles? 'All you need is love.'"

"Why the hell would we listen to bugs?"

Hermione and Harry laughed as Ron stared between the two of them.

"It's a Muggle music group from the 60's, Ron." Hermione said, still laughing.

"Oh."

Hermione sighed. "Breakfast starts soon. We should head back." She began to rise, but Harry caught her arm.

"Wait. There was something else. But it was something that already happened." He paused. "It was Malfoy, and his father. They were fighting. Malfoy didn't want to do something, but his father wanted him to…and his father stabbed him…told him to rethink the offer…or else."

Hermione stood up straight, and stared back at the school. "His father…stabbed him? Because of something he didn't want to do?"

Harry nodded.

"Maybe he's not as far gone as everyone thinks."

"What are you talking about?" Harry stared at her.

"Nothing. I'll talk to you about it later." Hermione looked down at the comatose Ron. "As for now, we need to work on getting Sleeping Beauty to breakfast."

Harry laughed and stood. The two attempted to rouse the sleeping Ron, who simply swatted at them and told them to "sod off." Finally the two grabbed his arms and began to drag him back towards the school. When they were half way there, Ron stumbled to his feet and began to lazily walk behind them. By the time they reached the Great Hall, he was completely awake.

They sat down in their usual places and the two boys loaded their plates with food. Hermione took small servings of everything and basically nibbled at it all. She glanced over at the Slytherin table and saw Draco was not there. She frowned, then went back to her plate. A few minutes later, she glanced up again and saw Draco slowly making his way to his seat. He had a cocky smirk on his face as he sat down and looked over all the members of his house. He turned and caught Hermione staring at him and started for a moment, a strange look on his face, which quickly turned into a sneer.

Hermione shook her head. "What classes do we have today?" She asked, turning to face Harry and Ron, who were working on their second plate of food.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions, so we're basically free until after lunch." Harry responded through a mouthful of food.

Hermione nodded. " I wonder who our new DADA teacher is."

The two boys shrugged, obviously more interested in the food in front of them. After Hermione had pushed the food on her plate around a bit more, she announced she was going back to her room to sleep a little bit, then stood and left.

As she walked up the stairs to the House, she heard footsteps behind her. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Draco slowly making his way up as well.

"Morning Malfoy."

"Morning Granger."

"How are you? You looked pretty cold earlier."

"Fine, thanks for the blanket."

"No problem." Hermione said as she pushed the door open and headed for the stairs that led to her room. "I guess I'll talk to you later."

Draco nodded, then went towards his own room. Flopping down on his bed, he tried to fall asleep, but found he couldn't. The pain in his side had started again and it was all he could do not to scream with the pain. He stood again, and lifted his shirt, looking down at the scar on his stomach. The wound had healed as soon as the family doctor had looked at it, but the pain would be there for a long time.

"I can't become a Death Eater…" Draco said softly "…But there's no one to help me."

* * *

In her own room Hermione was having difficulties getting any rest. The description of Harry's dream ran circles through her mind. There was a small twinge of fear as she thought about the chilling words Harry had spoken. "…we're done for." After all the battles they had fought with Voldemort and his army, they couldn't lose now. But she couldn't see how the addition of Malfoy would have such a great effect on the strength of Voldemort's army. After trying fruitlessly for some time to fall asleep, she finally gave up and decided to go take a bath.

She was walking through the common room, towel over her shoulder, when Malfoy stumbled down the stairs from his room. He was clutching his side, where Hermione guessed the stab had been made. She rushed over to him and helped him sit down on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" She asked knowing better than to reveal that she knew exactly what was wrong.

"Nothing." Malfoy said through gritted teeth.

"Bullshit." Hermione said as she sat down next to him. "You better start talking or we're going straight to Madame Pomfrey."

The threat worked. Malfoy glared at her for a moment. "I got stabbed over the summer, the wound's gone, but the pain is still there, and will be for some time."

"And who stabbed you?"

Malfoy remained silent.

"Well, I certainly hope Madame Pomfrey has an open hospital bed!"

Malfoy "My father…happy now?"

"Not happy, but satisfied." Hermione sighed. "Don't worry, I'm not going to ask why."

"No, you had to know everything else, why not ask about that too?" Malfoy said almost viciously.

"Why don't you tell me then?" Hermione said quietly.

"My father wants me to be a Death Eater. It's not what I want. It's not for me, but anything Father wants, Father gets. I have no say in my own life. On my eighteenth birthday, I have to go through the ceremony of becoming a Death Eater, whether I'm willing or not."

"When's your birthday?"

"June 15th." Malfoy said softly.

"Gives us some time." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Us?"

"I'm going to help you Malfoy, whether you like it or not, I just won't use physical force on you, unless it's to push you around a bit."

"I don't need your help, Granger!" Malfoy hissed, as he stood, still gripping his side. Hermione jumped up next to him.

"Oh, I think you do!" She said forcefully. "Who's going to help you? Your Slytherin friends? Oh, they'll help you all right! Right into Voldemort's hands!"

"What do you know about my friends?" Malfoy shouted.

"I know that in the two days we've been here, they haven't said one word to you, probably because they're all for being Death Eaters and they know you aren't!" Hermione shouted back.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Am I right?" Hermione said, crossing her arms.

Malfoy just shook his head and started walking away. As he reached the door to his bathroom, he glanced over his shoulder. "And how do you propose to help me, Granger?"

"I'll think of something."

Please R/R!


	3. The Return of Viktor Krum

Later that night, Hermione was laying in her bed, trying to sleep, when there was, once more, a tapping on her window. Pulling open the curtains, she gasped. Outside on the ledge was Viktor's owl. Hermione opened the window and stretched out a hand to the owl, who dutifully lifted up his leg and held it there until Hermione had taken the letter. Then, hooting softly, it took off into the night, silhouetting itself briefly against the moon, before vanishing. Hermione read the short letter in shock.

_Dearest Hermione,_

_I apologize for the events of the summer. I am coming to visit you at Hogwarts in hopes that we may reconcile._

_With Love,_

_Viktor_

Tears sprang to her eyes. This was not fair. How did she know it wasn't some joke at her expense? There was no way she was going to fall asleep now. Getting on her robe, she went down to the common room and sat down on the sofa. The fire was still going and it was comfortable in the room. It was there that she fell asleep, to be roughly shaken awake the next morning.

* * *

Draco sat up in bed, bleary eyed. At first he didn't know what had woken him, but then he heard the shouts coming from downstairs. As it didn't sound life-threatening, he took his time. He looked at his clock. It was time for breakfast. As he stood and stretched, he recognized one of the voices as Hermione's, the other was a male's, but it wasn't Potter or Weasley.

After throwing on jeans and a hoodie, he walked downstairs, but paused before he was in view.

"I can't believe this!" Hermione was shouting. "How could you think that after everything that happened I would take you back!"

"She meant nothing, Hermione!" It was Viktor. "It was meaningless fun!"

"Meaningless? It meant_ something_ to me!" Hermione sounded as if she were about to cry. "Why aren't you with her anyway? Did you find out about all the other guys that whore was fucking!"

There was a slight commotion and Hermione gasped.

"Don't call her a whore!"

Draco chose this moment to step into view.

"Is there a problem?"

Viktor glared at Draco. He was holding Hermione by her wrists. Hermione's face was streaked with tears. Viktor quickly dropped Hermione's arms.

"None at all, Malfoy." He said in a voice dripping with disdain.

"Really, because there was shouting and she's crying, that's not altogether normal." Draco crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"It's none of your business!" Viktor shouted.

"When it wakes me up when I should be sleeping, it becomes my business."

Viktor started to say something, then abruptly turned back to Hermione.

"I am aware that tomorrow there will be a trip to Hogsmede. I expect you to meet me at the Three Broomsticks at two. Exactly."

Viktor turned on his heel and stormed out. Hermione stood still in shock, then looked over at Draco, fresh tears threatening to fall.

"Granger…" Draco started, but Hermione turned and ran into her bathroom. Draco heard the shower start, but even that could not mask the sound of her sobs.

* * *

That afternoon, during Charms, Draco spent most of the lesson staring at Hermione. Her face showed no signs of the tear-streaked mess it had been earlier. Inside, he was fighting a violent range of emotions. He knew better than to make his feelings for her known anymore than he had with the kiss. But he was so infuriated just by Krum's presence, that he felt he had to do something. He was brought back to reality by a cough at his elbow. Glancing down, he saw Professor Flitwick.

"Mr. Malfoy, do you not have a book?"

Draco stared down at his empty desk. The class snickered.

"Yeah, I forgot it in my room."

Flitwick smiled as he glanced in the direction Draco was looking, still at Hermione. "Try to remember it next time, please."

Draco nodded.

* * *

After Charms, Hermione was hurrying to her room to clean up a bit before dinner. As she rounded a corner she ran smack into Harry.

"Harry! I'm sorry!" She reached out to steady her friend.

"It's OK. Can I talk to you?" Harry glanced around nervously.

"Yeah, come on." Hermione led the way to her House and the two had a seat on her sofa. "What's going on?"

"I had another dream. Malfoy was in it again and he was fighting with a teacher. They both had the Death Eater mark on their arm."

"Was the teacher Snape?" Hermione's brow furrowed.

"No, too short."

"Who else has a Death Eater mark?"

"No one. But we haven't seen the new teacher yet."

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "Harry, the reason I have to share quarters this year, is because not only did Lucius Malfoy make a generous donation, but Dumbledore believes I am the only one who can save Malfoy from becoming a Death Eater."

"You? But how?"

Hermione shrugged. "Like I said earlier… 'All you need is love.' But being his friend may drive me insane."

Harry laughed. "Well I need to get ready for dinner, so I'll talk to you later."

Hermione said good-bye as Harry left, then reclined back on the couch for a moment. She was just about to get up when the door swung open again and Draco strode in.

"You're not going to meet him, are you?" He asked abruptly.

"Who? Viktor? As a matter of fact, I am."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to!" Draco looked a bit distressed.

"Too bad! You have no say!"

"I should!"

"Oh really? And why, pray-tell, is that?"

Draco hesitated, blushing a bit, then recovered. "Because…because if I have to live with you for the next year, I don't want to deal with the stupid drama!"

"So my life should revolve around what you want?" Hermione almost laughed.

"YES!"

"This is ridiculous!" Hermione threw up her hands and began to walk away, but Draco caught her arm.

"Let go of me, Malfoy!" She began to struggle, but Draco didn't release his grip. Hermione turned to face him, and found herself right up against him.

"Let go." She repeated quietly.

"Make me." Draco smirked.

"Fine!" Before Hermione even thought about what she was doing, she'd kissed him full on the lips. Gasping, she attempted to step backwards, but Draco held her where she was and kissed her again. She hesitated for a moment, then kissed back fervently. Before she knew it, his hands were on her waist, and her arms were wrapped around his neck and they were kissing as if their lives depended on it.

Draco backed Hermione up to the sofa and gently pushed her down, never once pausing the kiss. Thoughts were racing like crazy through Hermione's head. _Why am I doing this? Why do I like this? Why do I like him? What about Viktor?_

And she realized she didn't care. As Draco wrapped a hand in her hair, pulling her closer to him, she pushed all thoughts of Viktor out of her mind. Her hands came up to tangle in Draco's hair.

"Draco…" She said softly as he pulled away for a moment.

He completely paused. Hermione's eyes shot open.

"What?"

"I wasn't aware you even knew my first name." Draco smirked. Hermione giggled.

"You still have yet to call me by mine." She pointed out. Draco grinned.

"OK, _Hermione_."

Draco leaned down and kissed her a few more times, then sat up.

"I think that's enough for right now. I mean we only just got on a first name basis, I'm feeling a bit slutty." He laughed. Hermione mock gasped and punched him lightly in the arm. "Are you still going to meet Viktor?"

Hermione cocker her head to the side, thinking. "If I see him, I see him. If I don't, all the better."

Draco smiled, content.

* * *

The next morning, the Houses set out right after breakfast for Hosmede. When they arrived, many went directly to the candy shop, but Hermione, Ron, and Harry chose to explore elsewhere. Hermione hadn't seen Draco since breakfast, and she wasn't even sure if he had come on the trip.

Time passed quickly as she walked around with Ron and Harry. They briefly visited the cave Sirius had hidden in with Buckbeak so many years ago, and quietly mourned the death of their friend.

As it neared two, Hermione became intensely nervous. She had explained everything earlier in the day to Ron and Harry, who were both furious at the way Viktor had treated her.

"I'll show him!" Ron had shouted. "I'll knock him all around Three Broomsticks! I'll make him wish he'd never set foot out of Durmstrang!"

Harry had been just as enthusiastic. "Yeah, we'll tear him to shreds!"

Hermione only laughed. "I hardly think that's necessary."

They passed the Three Broomsticks once or twice, peering through the windows. On the third trip past, Ron spotted Viktor sitting at a table, looking furious. On the fourth, Viktor spotted them. He stormed outside.

"Hermione! I told you to be here at two!" He thundered.

"HEY! BACK OFF!" Ron jumped in front of Hermione.

"Get out of my way!" Viktor shoved Ron to the ground. Harry took exception to this and lunged at Viktor.

"Don't touch my friends!" He shouted as he landed a punch right on Viktor's nose. Hermione stood back and watched as Harry and Viktor started scrambling about, swinging at each other, then Ron jumped into the fray. She didn't know whether she should laugh or cry. As Ron leapt onto Viktor's back, Harry stood and started back at Viktor, but received a punch in the face for his efforts. Ron then found himself dumped in an unceremonious heap on the ground, with Viktor's wand centimeters from his nose.

"I'm going to send you flying into Oblivion!" Viktor shouted. Hermione reached for her wand, but before she could so much as raise it…

"EXPELLIARMUS!" A voice thundered. Viktor's wand went flying out of his hand.

Everyone turned to stare at the figure that had just appeared in the square. Draco. Viktor took one look and then grabbed his wand and ran. Hermione ran over to Harry, who was groggily sitting up. Ron hurried over, too. But Harry just used them to stand, then marched over to Draco.

"I want to talk to you!" He said a bit forcefully.

"Um…all right." Draco looked a bit confused. For once in his life he'd done a good deed and he got rewarded with that? He followed Harry into the Three Broomsticks, leaving a very boggled group of people in the square.

* * *

In the Three Broomsticks, Harry seemed a bit calmer, even buying Draco a Butterbeer.

"So, what is this about?"

"Hermione."

"What about her?"

"I know you have a thing for her. It's been obvious since 4th year." Harry took a sip of his Butterbeer.

"So, what, are you going to tell me to stay away from her or you'll kill me?" Draco glared at Harry. He may have made slight amends with Hermione, but he still hated Harry. He'd only saved them out there for Hermione's sake.

"No, I know you hate me Draco, and believe me, I hold NO love for you, but you seem different this year. And as long as Hermione's happy, I'm happy." Harry looked Draco dead in the eyes. "I know a lot more than you think about what's going on, in all categories. This is a life-changing year for you, but only you can decide what the change will be. That being said, I'd like to go back to my regularly scheduled hatred of you, ferret-boy."

"Fuck you, Potty!" Draco shouted back, but a slightly sardonic smile spread across his face.

* * *

That night, when the Houses returned to Hogwart's for dinner, Draco was called aside. He had a visitor in his rooms. Slightly confused, he went slowly up the stairs. When he opened the door to the common room, he saw someone sitting in the chair by the fire. The person looked over at him.

"Ah, Draco."

Draco inclined his head, "Father."

* * *

Thanx to everyone who replied. HUGS


	4. That Kissing Stuff and strange conversat...

Lucius Malfoy stood and walked over to his son, who remained in the doorway. He walked around Draco, studying him for a minute or so.

"What if…what if I told you, that you could become a Death Eater right now?"

Draco's face blanched.

"That the Dark Lord has agreed to make a special exception because he sees great potential in you?"

Draco stared as his father smirked at him.

"What would you say?"

"I'd say…no."

Lucius's face contorted into fury and Draco quickly amended what he had said.

"I'm not ready yet, I need to finish school before I can take on such an important responsibility. I would need to invest all my abilities and strength into it and I couldn't possibly do that if I had to focus on school as well."

Lucius's face relaxed, appeased. "Well, at least you have a good head on your shoulders. You will, however, be read by your 18th birthday."

It wasn't a question. Or even a suggestion. There was no choice. Draco merely nodded his head at his father. His father turned to leave, then looked back at his son.

"And I trust you will have nothing to do with that filthy mudblood living here."

Draco's fist clenched, but he relaxed as much as possible as he bid his father good-bye. As soon as the door had closed, however, he punched the wall as hard as he could. His fist made a good sized dent, but he definitely came off the worse for it. Draco backed up, holding his hand. Life just wasn't fair.

* * *

Hermione was in the middle of eating her dinner when she happened to glance through the main door of the Great Hall. Lucius Malfoy was striding past, a sickly satisfied look on his face. Pushing her plate away from her, she stood, ignoring the looks Harry and Ron gave her as she hurried out.

She ran up the stairs to the House, nearly smacking into the door before really giving herself a chance to open it, she was in such a rush. It was absolutely silent, nothing had changed, except for a dent in the wall that had definitely not been there before.

"Draco?" She called out as she walked through the common room. No answer. She quietly moved towards the stairs leading to his room, and listened. She thought she heard something and started up. As she reached the top the sound had turned into someone crying softly. The door was ajar and she gently pushed it. Draco was seated on the edge of his bed his head hanging down. His fist was swollen and bruised.

"Draco?" She said softly. He looked up at her, frustration evident on his face. She walked over to him, and gently lifted up his hand. "How badly does it hurt?"

He shrugged. "It's not too bad."

Hermione nodded, then sat next to him. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Nothing you don't already know. I just had a chance now and turned it down." Draco sighed. "And he told me not to have anything to do with you?"

"Are you going to listen to him?"

Draco didn't do or say anything for a minute, then turned and kissed Hermione so deeply that when he let go of her, she couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

"Does that answer your question?"

Hermione smiled. "I think it does."

They sat, Hermione leaning against Draco, still holding his bruised hand for a few more minutes. Abruptly, Hermione broke the silence.

"Draco, what's going on here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what are we? Friends? Boyfriend and Girlfriend?"

Draco shrugged. "Whatever you want us to be I suppose."

"It's just a bit weird. We hated each other for 6 years, and here we are, barely a week into our seventh year and we've already kissed twice and made-out once."

"I don't mind it? Do you mind it?"

Hermione smiled. "Not a bit."

At that moment, Draco's stomach growled.

"Hungry?" Hermione raised an eyebrow.

Draco nodded. "But it's late for dinner by now, I think I have some food stashed around here somewhere."

He leaned over and began digging around under his bed, finally pulling out a decent-sized box. He opened it to reveal that it was filled with little cookies and cakes. He held it out to Hermione, who selected a cookie and took a bite of it, then watched as he polished off a few of each on his own.

"So, what do you want us to be?" Draco asked after another minute or two.

Hermione shrugged. "Let's just take the path we have been, and see where it takes us."

"Sounds like a plan."

"It would be nice if we could do a little bit more of that kissing stuff right now, though." Hermione laughed a bit as she said it.

" 'That kissing stuff?'" Draco raised his eyebrows, then smiled and leaned over and kissed Hermione gently on the lips. She deepened the kiss and leaned backwards, pulling him with her.

* * *

Harry and Ron were on their way back to Gryffindor when they heard Snape talking to someone around a corner.

"I don't see why they chose him to work here…" he was saying as they neared.

"Neither do I, but it can hardly be helped now." They couldn't identify the other person.

"I don't trust him. He claims to have changed, but I can sense the old feeling is still there in him. He'll keep this cover until it's no longer convenient."

"That's true, but as for now there is nothing to be done, except to keep a close eye on him."

"And I suppose that job will be left up to me?" Snape didn't sound surprised.

"Who else, Severus?"

"I just hope I can catch him before he betrays us all again."

Snape and whoever he was speaking to began to walk away at this point. Harry and Ron ran forward to try to see who it was, but they were gone. The two boys stared at each other in bewilderment. Had they been talking about the new teacher?

* * *

Once again, I love your reviews HUGS 


	5. The New Teacher and more of that kissing...

Hermione pushed her hair out of her face as she walked out of Draco's room. After some serious sessions of "that kissing stuff," they'd decided it was time to turn in for the night. She went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth, and was in the middle of washing her face when she heard someone knocking on the main door. Quickly drying off her face, she hurried to answer, swinging the door open to find a breathless Ron and Harry.

"Whoa guys, what's the matter?" Hermione stepped back to let the two boys in. They quickly made for the sofa and flung themselves down. Hermione went and stood over them and Harry held up his hand to show that he couldn't speak at the moment. Ron merely lay there, gasping for air like a fish out of water. After another minute, Harry was finally able to talk.

"We…just…ran…all the way…up…here…"

"Why? What happened?" Hermione sat down between them, alarmed.

"We heard…Snape…talking to…someone."

"Snape? What about? Who was he talking to?"

"About…someone who betrayed them in the past…we think he meant the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But we don't know who he was talking to, we didn't recognize the voice and they disappeared before we could get a good look."

"Do you remember anything they said?" Hermione was desperate for some hard facts.

"We missed most of the conversation." Ron said. "All we really heard was that Snape had to keep an eye on whoever this person is, make sure they didn't betray 'them' again."

"Who's them?" Hermione asked.

Ron shrugged. "I'm guessing Snape and whoever he was talking to."

"When is the new teacher coming, anyway?"

"Day after tomorrow." Harry sighed. "One more day before we really have to get to work, now that all our classes will be back on schedule."

"Hermione…?" Ron was staring intently at her.

"What?"

"What's going on with you and Draco?"

"Nothing!" Hermione blushed and looked away from him.

"Nothing? Then why did he help us today? I know it's not because of any secret affection for me or Harry, at least I hope not, and I know Harry said something to him in the Three Broomsticks that I'm not being told." Ron looked a bit hurt. "I'm your best friend Hermione. I think I have a right to know."

Harry and Hermione glanced at each other, Harry a bit inquisitively, as he wasn't even quite sure about Draco and Hermione.

"Right now? Not much…I guess you could say we're with each other, but we're not going out. We're talking it slow."

"But you guys hate each other!" Ron frowned, obviously confused.

"I know. Things changed pretty quickly. He kissed me on the train on the way here and I blew it off. Then everything with Viktor happened and you guys know he saved me both at Hogsmead and here when Viktor first arrived. And, I don't know…we're just taking it slow, seeing where things go."

Ron nodded, obviously still confused. "I guess that's ok…but if he hurts you…!"

"I know Ron, you'll tear him to pieces."

"Yeah!"

"Well, I think it's time we all got to bed. You two need to get rest after your little exercise getting up the stairs."

Harry and Ron said good night, each hugging Hermione before they left to go back to their House.

Hermione lay awake in her bed that night, thinking about what they had told her about Snape and this mysterious person. She was definitely going to have to keep a close eye on this new teacher, and Snape, just in case.

* * *

The next morning she was one of the first down to breakfast. Draco was still sleeping when she woke and she decided not to wake him. Harry and Ron took their places next to her a few minutes later and they tucked in to their food. Hermione had slowly been building her appetite back up in the few days she had been at school, and now she looked like she was just eating a healthy amount, but she still had not gained any weight back.

"We thought we'd go see Hagrid today." Harry said as he shoveled hot cakes into his mouth.

Hermione nodded. "Sounds good. I normally see him around the grounds and I haven't seen him at all yet this year, at least not after the Start-Of-Term Feast."

Harry and Ron shook their heads. "Neither have we."

"That's strange." Hermione hesitated with her fork halfway to her mouth. "I hope he's all right."

After breakfast they left the school and walked across the grounds to Hagrid's hut. There was smoke rising out of the chimney and it seemed calm. Harry ran up the steps and knocked on the door. Inside, Fang began to bark.

"All righ', all righ', shut yer mouth!" Hagrid shouted from inside, just before he swung open the door. " 'Arry! 'Ermione! Ron!" He gathered all three of them up into one big hug.

"How are you, Hagrid?" Harry barely managed to say without being muffled.

"Jus' fine! I'm on me way out to the Forbidden Forest righ' now." He smiled widely. "It's a surprise for this school year. We'll have to have tea and a chat later."

Before any of them could say anything, he swung a bag over his shoulder and walked off. They looked at each other and shrugged, then walked into his cottage when they heard Fang yelping for attention. After playing with him for a bit they shut the cottage up and headed back to the school.

"Wonder what he's up to?" Harry said, thoughtfully.

"It's probably big and hairy, or big and scaly, or big with lots of legs." Ron commented, shuddering a bit. He still had not recovered from their encounter with Hagrid's "friend" Aragog, in their second year.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get himself killed." Hermione shook her head. As they got closer to the school, they saw that a carriage had pulled up to the front doors. Trunks were being unloaded and someone was getting out. They stepped out slowly and when they looked up, they looked straight at Harry. Harry felt a searing pain go through his forehead and he hissed in pain. Hermione and Ron both grabbed a hold of him in case he passed out. As they guided him towards the building, Hermione looked at the stranger, obviously the new teacher.

He looked very familiar. Too familiar.

* * *

Once inside, they led Harry up to the Gryffindor House and straight to his bed. He protested that he was fine and nothing was wrong, but Hermione would hear none of it and she tucked him in firmly and shut the curtains.

"I need to go talk to someone." She said to Ron as she ran out.

Racing up the stairs to her House, she prayed Draco would be there. Her prayers were granted, as she ran smack into him as he walked out the door.

"Whoa Hermione, where's the fire?" Draco smirked.

"I need to talk to you, now!"

"Well, I was gonna go have breakfast." Draco looked longingly at the door.

"You missed it. You'll have to eat more of your cake thingies. This can't wait anyway. That new teacher is here!"

"And…?" Draco couldn't see what was so exciting about that.

"And the second he looked at Harry, Harry's scar started to hurt, and he almost passed out!"

Even Draco knew how serious that was. "Well, what did the guy look like?"

Hermione started pacing back and forth. "I don't know! I just know he looked so familiar, like I should know who he was and I just couldn't place him! I don't think it's someone I want to place either."

"Have they told us his name yet?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, but we'll find out soon enough. Tomorrow."

Draco got a mischievous smile on his face. "Not to take away from the gravity of the situation, but would you be up for more of 'that kissing stuff?'"

Hermione blushed, then nodded. Draco smiled and leaned down, brushing his lips gently against hers. Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning against him as the kiss deepened. Draco's hands came up to wrap in her hair, effectively pulling her closer to him. After a few minutes like this, Hermione pulled away and leaned against Draco.

"I have a bad feeling about this new teacher."

Draco said nothing as he stroked her hair and held her tightly.

* * *

Please R/R and Thank you for the reviews! 


End file.
